otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Price of Expedience - Part 3
Monodimensional Habitat Hub Pale mist spills from a broad tube overhead and forms a rolling, swirling haze in this rather warm chamber, a gridwork structure reminiscent of being inside a mechanized apple. The deck seems to rumble soundlessly. A ladder sretches upward into the shadows. Two archways lead into other segments of the habitat. Teel sighs and turns to Jest'liana. "Me too." Gar'Toth look to Teel. The shimmering disturbance in the air at the center of the room begins to glow blue and swirl. Dahan floats toward the shimmering in the center of the room, but keeping his distance. Jest'liana rests her hand on her blaster and calmly waits. Peelh turns around suddenly. Gar'Toth stares. Peelh places her hand on her weapon, seeing Jest'liana doing it. A ripping sound causes your auditory senses to pop as the disturbance grows in size and width. A soft puff of mist swirls out from the Memory Chamber. Sha-El strides out, her face tired, rubbing her eyes. Evidently she's just woken up. But the first thing she sees is the shimmering disturbance and sleep hasn't slowed her reflexes, as she draws her knife and drops into defensive position. Jest'liana looks at Peelh and nods to the disturbance as her reasoning. Through the swirling blue chaos, you can make out the faint form of something approaching. Teel cautions,"Watch out, Jest. There might be a reflect." Dahan floats back acouple feet from the phenomenon. LeBeau says, "Id looks like we may hav vistors" Gar'Toth shows his teeth and gets a tad closer. Jest'liana calmly reassures. "I am not about to fire unless fired on, Teel." Peelh takes the weapon out of its holster but does not aim it at anything. LeBeau crawls to his knees and places his hand on his pistol Dahan telepathically sends, 'More likely our hosts.' The figure beyond the swirling haze gets closer, growing more distinct. N'Sha-El's eyes narrow. She moves to an unobtrusive position slightly away from everyone else, standing slightly in fencer's position, knife held across her body. LeBeau 's left hand creeps back behind him and freezes there not moving unless it needs to Abernathy emerges from the opening, his eyes unsettlingly changed - not vacant, but not altogether there either. A dim blue aura glows about his form. Jest'liana's face falls. "oh no." she murmurs. Abernathy A tall, gaunt human with thinning gray hair and rough brown skin. His eyes no longer seem to have pupils or whites, but instead shimmer and swirl with hazy blue light. His mouth is thin and drawn. His nose, a sharp arrow aimed toward his dimpled chin. He wears chrome-chased blue livery and black leather boots that climb to his shins. LeBeau says, "Look ad his eyes" The swirling opening snaps shut and the resulting wake causes your teeth and arms and other appendages to ache. Dahan observes the new form silently. Teel says, "That's not him. That's not him..." LeBeau cringes back slightly but regain his composure Peelh senses the unease in the room and aims her weapon. Gar'Toth rubs his arms and closes his mouth. Abernathy turns stiffly, as if unused to his own body, to study each of the sentients gathered here. VanMahr winces. He's been observing quietly up till now. The blaster in his hand, once more, but an afterthought. "Shoot him and they'll just take another. Call it a spacer's hunch." N'Sha-El grits her teeth and throws up her hands. "What a day for a magician's chamber of hypnosis," she murmurs dryly, eyeing Abernathy with cold calculation. "Rabbits and hats anyone?" Abernathy opens his mouth to speak, but at first nothing comes but a dry, pathetic rasp. Dahan telepathically sends, 'I think that would be a mistake of huge propotions, Captain.' Abernathy finally manages: "You...are...ours." Teel nods. "That sounds right, Cap'n." She turns to the figure standing in the middle of the room. "Alright. We know you're not Abernathy. What do you want with us?" Peelh answers arrogantly, "We belong to no one." Gar'Toth stands by Peelth. Abernathy shows no expression, his eyes continuing to swirl randomly within their orbits. "Arrogance unbefitting such a minor being." Dahan does not reply, and waits for more to come. LeBeau says, "Wha is id yu wan wit us?" Gar'Toth face fills with rage, "We are Nall!" Peelh says, "Ignorance unbefitting a much smaller one." Peelh joins in, "We are Nall." Abernathy rasps: "You are...how do humans put it...cannon fodder?" Gar'Toth looks stunned. Sha-El laughs mirthlessly and strides forward a pace. "Who are /you/? Give us a name, and as for arrogance, you sure have your own bloody arrogance." She plunks her hands on her hips and tosses her head. Jest'liana says, "Alright, so we know it has no tact. Next question?" Abernathy holds his arms at his sides, speaking in a dry whisper that nevertheless seems to have no trouble broadcasting to the farthest corners of the room. "We are the Ri'Kammi. Of the Mind." LeBeau says, "Yu hav obviosuly been watching us, we can see dat from da logs in da oder room, so yu should know dat none o us here will take to kindly to being held cptive" VanMahr glances sidelong at Jest before pacing to Sha's side. "We're guests here Sha." His brusque manner seems to have soften slightly. "Let's let the man have his say. Then we can insult him all we like." Jest'liana senses, "N'Sha-El isn't afraid. She's cold, calculating and infinitely aware of the situation. But the fury of last night has been replaced with something more dangerous." Abernathy says, "Your captivity is not a choice. That is why it is called captivity." LeBeau says, "Den why hav yu chosen us?" Abernathy says, "The payment has come due once more." Peelh says, maintaining the arrogance that befits her position, "So you say. But we are not as captive as you think." Dahan telepathically sends, 'And what is the price you ask?' VanMahr senses, "N'Sha-El isn't angry. The fury of last night has been replaced by something infinitely more dangerous and cold - the quiet calculation of a seasoned tactician and fighter planning her next move. And how to go about it to best effect." Teel says, "Um...what payment? For what?" LeBeau says, "Da payment, wha paymend" Abernathy turns slowly to regard Peelh. "You have all been captives. All." VanMahr says, "For the blasted drives. Bloody hell, it's like an old faerie tale...." LeBeau looks over to the Nalls "Does yer people use dees creatures for faster den light travel? Abernathy inclines his head slightly to VanMahr. "For the benefit of OtherSpace, yes. And for the phase drives. Those, too, are our creation - although the Nalls have labored under the false assumption that it was their own idea." LeBeau looks back to Abernathy his question answered Peelh barks a laugh, "And yet we are accused of arrogance! Our invention is our own. We shall not pay for it." LeBeau says, "An jus wha is dis price yu speak o" Abernathy does not react to the Nall. "The price is your service to the Ri'Kammi." LeBeau says, "An if we refuse?" Teel's jaw drops. Abernathy answers simply: "You cannot." Gar'Toth says, "Never!~ We serve nobody! We ar Nall!" Peelh shouts, "We shall!" N'Sha-El looks towards the tall, rangy captain at her side for a moment. Her face is expressionless, eyes giving away nothing. "Wait. What alternatives are there to this?" Her voice quiet, calm and infinitely prosaic. Abernathy lifts his chin slightly. "You will serve, one way or another. Much like this being we have assumed." VanMahr's jaw sets as his eyes glaze in deep calculation. He holds his ground and keeps a firm grip on Sha's shoulder as well. "Terms. We are in a very poor bargaining position, I'll concede. But you'd do better with willing agents." Abernathy says, "The terms are simple." Teel cocks her head. "If we peacefully accept, what does this 'service' thing mean? What do we have to do?" Dahan telepathically sends, 'State your terms.; Jest'liana looks to Van and Sha and then slowly back to Abernathy. Her face pale, she tightens her grip on her blaster unconsciously. Abernathy says, "You beings serve the Hive Mind for a period of one year in our war, on our behalf. In return, we will continue allowing your peoples the services of our faster than light drives. Should you survive the year of service, the Ri'Kammi will return you to your universe." Peelh seems shocked, and cries, "We shall not pay for what is ours and it is your place to serve us, not we you." She aims her weapon and pulls the trigger... Dahan telepathically sends, 'No Centauran has been involved in combat before.' Abernathy raises a hand with lightning quickness, deflecting the beam back at Peelh, striking her in the right shoulder. Teel thinks, then shudders. "Oh. No. Kip...not Kip!" Gar'Toth says, "Sir!" Abernathy does not seem to notice the nasty scorch on his fleshy palm or the stench of its burning. Something blue glows from beneath the charred flesh. Gar'Toth goes to aid Peelh. Peelh crumbles back, clutching her shoulder. Her face contorts briefly in pain before... Dahan telepathically sends, 'Why did you not ask for our assistance in council? We are supposed to be allies.' LeBeau watch the scene and removes his hand from his pistol "An wha if we loss dis war for yu?" Peelh manages to maintain some control, for appearances, and stares defiantly up at Abernathy. VanMahr holds his peace and watches the exchanges, verbal and otherwise, with no change in his stony regard. Abernathy lowers his hand blithely, then looks toward Dahan - or slightly past him. "Would you willingly assist in genocide, those who would not before this time so much as take up arms against a simple enemy?" "Hold it!" Sha-El's voice carries despite its quietness. She looks at Abernathy and briefly, her hand touches VanMahr's. Then she pulls away. "Let Kip go. Let my captain and Jest go. If you've observed us, you know what I am capable of. Let them go. And I will stay willingly." Dahan telepathically sends, with a sence of shock, 'Genocide?' Gar'Toth speaks to Peelh, "Are you well? VanMahr mutters low. "Sha. They've nothing to gain from it...we'll deal with them as favorably as we can. But they do seem to have us." Jest'liana says voice dead calm. "So do we all serve like Abernathy did? Taken over?" Peelh says to Gar'toth, "I am well but disgusted by this being abhorant in the light of Nalia." Abernathy shakes his head rustily. "No. If you serve willingly and serve well, you will remain your own selves." Teel shudders. "I don't think that Abernathy is anywhere in there. But Kip..." LeBeau says, "An jus who is dis war against dat yu fight?" Abernathy raises the marred hand again. "I tell you nothing more this night, except the final term upon which to base your decision." Abernathy lowers the hand slowly, then lets his eerie eyes drift around the group. "Should you survive the tenure of service, you will be returned to your universe 50 years in the future." N'Sha-El's eyes flare a moment. "Let the boy go. Whoever you are. Let my crew go, bloody hell, someone has to take care of him. He's suffered enough!" Dahan looks distictly unsteady. LeBeau says, "Why da difference in time?" VanMahr's scowl deepens. "Return my crewman Kip to us and Abernathy to his senses as well. Then we'll think about it. Otherwise you can find more errand boys." Abernathy smiles unpleasantly, his lips curling in distinctively unnatural fashion. "The boy is no concern to us. This one you call Abernathy is a convenient conduit, chosen so that he might be more appealing to you." LeBeau looks to Abernathy "Yu may find dat is da felling among all o us, yu can fit yer own wars, do no involve us" Abernathy says, "I remind you with no small amount of warning: You *will* serve. Either as yourselves, or as one like the Abernathy."" VanMahr snorts. "I think I like him better this way. But put him back together." A pause. "You could have had anyone I'll wager but you chose us. I'll bet on that. And if Abernathy's an example you need us as we are." Abernathy says, "If you refuse, you will be made to serve. And your universe will be deprived of faster than light travel." VanMahr says, "Otherwise we wouldn't be having this chat." Abernathy says, "We could still have anyone. We chose you because it was convenient. We space our seizures out, among many universes, so as not to attract too much unnecessary attention. And so too is our reasoning for the 50 year gap." A single tear runs down Teel's face. "Can you guarantee Kip's safety? Can you put him safely on a safe planet, so he can grow up?" Abernathy closes his mouth as the air begins to swirl behind him again. LeBeau says, "An den wha, we may actually produce an FLT drive wit out yer find N'Sha-El's lips curl lightly. Her voice is edged with steel as she tilts her chin and moves forward again. "Let the boy go. He's too young to be subject to this. How many bloody people do you need to work?" As the air swirls she steps forward again, insistently. "Let him go bloody hell!" Gar'Toth looks to Abernathy, "Your kind has made a deadly enemy this day." Jest'liana is silent. Abernathy ignores all as he turns and steps into the swirling vortex in the center of the room, and begins to fade, just as the vortex closes. Dahan shivvers slightly dispite the heat. The air pops again as the gap closes. VanMahr scowls. Dahan telepathically sends, 'We certenly weren't the first...Remember Tycho.' Teel turns around and punches the wall. Hard. "Hoopheaded Ri'Kammi!" Gar'Toth looks relaxed. Jest'liana walks a distance away from the group, slowly. Peelh stands up quickly, despite her injured shoulder. She staggers over to lean against a wall. Dahan seems unusually upset for his demenor. A sound like the whispering of a large crowd, bunched together and getting closer, can be heard. Gar'Toth stands with Peelh. N'Sha-El eyes the empty spot where Abernathy was for a long moment. Her head tilts sharply, her chin tilting up in a position of defiance and watchfulness. The hand holding her knife hangs, oh so relaxed, from her fingers. The many voices, speaking together as one, swirling amongst the others, says: "We return for your decision in 72 hours." The field covering the hexagonal tube pops, flickers and fades. LeBeau looks over at the tube opening Teel mumbles, "72 hours...72 hours for our decision...." Peelh shakes her head bravely and marches (well, staggers) off toward the ship. VanMahr holsters his blaster as he addresses Jest. "Our options seem limited." LeBeau says, "Lets geteveryon back to the ships" Dahan convulses his head in agreement, and floats faster then normal to the exit. Jest'liana isn't looking at Van, so she isn't aware that he is talking to her. LeBeau stands fully to his feet Dahan heads into Hexagonal Tube . LeBeau says, "Dare is still jus one more option" N'Sha-El calmly turns on her heel and glances over to VanMahr. "Anyone deciphered what those terminal screens meant? If not I'm going to have a deck at the bloody thing." Her face is quietly and coldly determined. Teel grinds her fist slightly into the wall. "We could space ourselves out the hoopin airlock..." VanMahr nods fractionally. "I'll stand guard." This to Sha. "Teel, Jester. Either with us or onto The Courser. We can't be splitting up." Jest'liana glances at him. "I am right here, Captain. With you and Sha. I am not split up." Teel says, "With you, Cap'n." VanMahr's gaze warms fractionally as it shifts from Jest to Teel. "Right, then. Does anyone know any particularly bad space chanties we can serenade Sha with while she works?" He pads towards to the Memory Chamber. LeBeau arrives from Hexagonal Tube . N'Sha-El dips into her utility belt and draws out a length of computer cable. "Did those bloody Connies figure out what the screens meant? Bloody hell..." Her lips purse a moment. "Never mind. If they can do it, we can." As LeBeau enters, she tilts her head. "Sir. Jest'liana slowly puts her blaster away. She glances toward LeBeau. "What was the other option?" LeBeau says, "I need to ask yer crew to work on some tings" VanMahr snorts. "Asking is free." Teel rubs her fist a little, as she sees LeBeau. "What is it, Jet Jockey?" N'Sha-El's eyes appraise the other man quietly. "Spit it out." She jacks one end of the computer cable into her temple quietly. LeBeau says, "One try to decipher wha dat blasted terminal has on id, second work on a way to set up an esplosive device with wha we hav aailble to us" LeBeau says, "If yu can supply da way, den I can supply da material" LeBeau says, "For da explosion dat is" VanMahr nods slowly. "Well, and to what end do we rig this explosive device? Self-destruction? Bloody hell, man. You almost look serious." Teel laughs. "And you figure that we know how to blow stuff up." LeBeau says, "We hav da polydrum I susspect dat yu were to retrive from da Dimaon lil, make one hell o an explosion...if da HIve Mindersno release us den I say we blow dis ship an al on straight to hell" N'Sha-El rummages in her utility belt, bringing out what appears to be a small silicone chip. This she slips behind her ear, hand emerging empty. "Tell me what you know about the terminal screens, sir." A faint, sardonic smile curves her lips. "There's not a computer yet that I haven't been able to deck up something. But I need to know what you do. If you know anything else than what I've seen." Gar'Toth arrives from Hexagonal Tube . Gar'Toth looks about. Gar'Toth says, "Grrrr...It seems we still may not go to some places." VanMahr nods to Sha. "I've assigned Sha to work on the terminal already. But I'll be buggered if I'm going to blow this ship up. I discussed it as a bluff but I have learned one thing in life. When a bluff's been called before it's begun. They'd find a way to stop it. They control everything here. Now, the key's getting an edge in the bargaining. Not blowing up the table." VanMahr seems to be speaking to LeBeau. Gar'Toth sits off to the side. Teel shakes her head. "Probably not gonna work, spud. If they can rig up these fancy force fields, then they might be able to shield themselves from whatever we throw at them." LeBeau says, "'ll take anoder path yu can give bu if need be in tree days da come back for an anwser I dare is no way 'm going to fight in dare war for dem" For a very brief moment Sha-El's eyes avert, narrowing as if chasing an elusive memory. "If someone can give me time alone with Orandius...I may..." She stops and shakes her head. "Never mind. Anyways. Sir. What have you deciphered from the screen?" This to LeBeau. "I heard the jellyfish say something to that effect." VanMahr glances aside to Sha. VanMahr senses, "N'Sha-El has that look on her face which portends intense concentration - as if she's turning something around in her head that she's not quite ready to share." LeBeau says, "Well after wha we jus learned I would assume dt da battles were immages o oders dat were called into da Hive service an da battles da faught in. Da ship specs ar of does day encounted an da strnghts an weaknesses. I hav no idea o da language doh...perhaps does o battle coordinates jumppoints could be anyting" Teel says, "Nothing about the guys the Hive are fighting against?" VanMahr remains listening quietly. N'Sha-El's eyes flicker suddenly. "Coordinates...." she murmurs. She says nothing more however, but there's an intensity about her which betokens intense concentration. "Let's get to it..." Her voice is distant, distracted now as she turns towards the Memory Chamber. "Captain...Jest....cover me. Teel...Kip will be all right." VanMahr's brow furrows. "Sha-El, what are you on about?" Gar'Toth stands and..... Teel raises her head in surprise. "What the?" Gar'Toth heads into Hexagonal Tube . N'Sha-El glances back a moment, one hand diving into her utility pouch and bringing out a small chip of what appears to be circuitry. "If that terminal is a record, and these buggers are as thorough as they seem..." She shakes her head sharply. "Call it a hunch Captain...but let me flesh it out. Look at the bloody screen again...." N'Sha-El heads towards the Memory Chamber briskly. Jest'liana draws herself up, and follows after Sha-El. Memory Chamber Hazy blue light glows eerily from behind the gridwork walls, giving an unsettling cast to the roiling mist that swirls through this chamber in rapid eddies around your legs. Near one wall stands an electronic display terminal of some sort. Contents: Terminal VanMahr arrives from Monodimensional Habitat Hub . Jest'liana arrives from Monodimensional Habitat Hub . Terminal A panel with sharp angles like a trapezoid with a shattered spine with a gleaming reflective face sits atop a metallic post for this terminal, which is bolted securely to the gridwork decking. A few buttons next to a display screen can be seen. They are marked @,^$^, and *^@. LeBeau arrives from Monodimensional Habitat Hub . @ The angled display screen before you begins scrolling through row after row of indecipherable alien script, although the far right column seems to contain similarly formatted data in groups of three, each separated by a squiggly sort of hash mark. Teel arrives from Monodimensional Habitat Hub . ^$^ The angled display screen flashes two-dimensional image packages that show hundreds of spacefaring craft - some familiar in design and others utterly alien - and some sort of data to the right of each quick-flashing image written in alien script. *^@ The angled display screen glows bright as it shows scene after scene, without sound accompaniment, of spacecraft clashing against each other in violent dogfights. Often the planets seem to change, although one icy looking world seems to recur more than the rest. In some of the battles, you recognize some classes of ship, but can't seem to place the arch-winged, translucent craft that seem to be the target of their attacks. LeBeau walks in a straps his holster closed but draws the cyclinder from the small of his back and holds it steadly in his right hand not twirling it Jest'liana walks in and takes up position by the door. She looks at the cyclinder LeBeau twirls. "Alright," she says after a moment, "I'll bite. What in hades is that?" she nods to the thing. Teel looks over and around various backs and shoulders at the terminal screen. VanMahr moves over to Sha's side but facing back towards the door. Perhaps less than incidentally his point-of-view allows him to cover both entrance and Consortium flier alike. LeBeau looks down at the cyclinder "Protection, dose Hive people don' seem to be affected by energy weapons, bu day still have bodies an should feel a blunt hit" N'Sha-El goes straight to the terminal and picks up a thin black computer from beside it - evidently she's had the forethought to bring her deck with her. She plugs the loose end of the cable jacked into her head into the computer and sets it on top of the terminal. She punches each of the three buttons on its side, pulling up a screenful of strange and alien looking data. However, it's the first one she pulls up most often, staring at it closely. Then she switches on her own computer and types in a string of rapid commands. Jest'liana tilts her head and examines the cylinder curiously, taking a step forward without seeming to realize it. "But let's say you hit Abernathy's body with this. You would only hurt him, not the Hive." LeBeau says, "Well I do no tink dat Abernathy is in dare, bu dat he was replaced wit a Hiver" LeBeau says, "Id may be hes body but dat is all" Teel responds, "Yeah," to LeBeau's comment. "I think Abernathy's dead too. But I don't know if I'd want to take that chance." Jest'liana surpresses a shudder. And then breaths a laugh. She raises an eyebrow and looks at LeBeau instead of the cylinder now. "So you throw that cylinder thing at him then?" she asks dryly. LeBeau says, "An I hav heard o dose dat hav returned from dare survice in da Hive, day hav gone mad an usually die of a episode before long"" VanMahr shrugs. "I don't think force will do us much good. Not the obvious sorts. Lets see what Sha learns. And they mentioned a bargain, Consortium officer, who did they make this bargain with I wonder?" As you jack into the system, you suddenly feel a cold force gripping you, and then shoving you back brusquely. VanMahr's bland gaze rests with mild accusation on LeBeau. Teel turns to look at LeBeau. "You know about this Hive service deal? All about it? Before you even got here?" LeBeau shakes his head "No id was a mystery were da Tycho was until we were brought on board, and da capt was da only survivor. I only linked da clues N'Sha-El stumbles back suddenly with a cry of pain, her hand going to the datajack on her temple. "No...no you /don't!/" she growls and punches in three commands furiously. VanMahr glances down with sharp concern to Sha. LeBeau says, "Wha's wrong" Sparks explode from the datajack at N'Sha-El's temple from a small blast that knocks her backward, disconnecting her from the terminal. Jest'liana hisses in breath and starts forward. VanMahr drops down to Sha's side. "Bugger it. Navigator!" The terminal then sparks and goes dark LeBeau says, "Well looks like dat will be no good now" A thin, high scream of pain, perhaps the only one that the young navigator has made in her life as she slams onto the ground, her hand held to her temple. Blood runs down her hand, her face white, eyes closed as tears run down her cheeks. LeBeau moves off to the side sure that his help would not be wanted by the rest of the crew "Sha!" Teel looks around the room to see if there are any physical intruders. Jest'liana kneels down to Sha's other side, expression grim. LeBeau scans the room as well "Da mus o done id from da command center" VanMahr pulls the smaller girl to him and stares up at LeBeau. "What sort of medical bay does your Bunker Hill have?! I don't have the all the amenities Sha-El might need on The Courser. I never liked the blasted implants..." N'Sha-El's hand presses against her temple tightly. "I've..." She feels behind her ear, fingers shaking wildly, drawing out a small silicone chip. "I've got it...." Her voice is faint, but still steely determined, a tiny, trembling smile on her lips. "I'm o...k..." Jest'liana says quietly. "Sister...you are bleeding. Let us get you some help." LeBeau says, "We do no hav much, jus a first aid bay" VanMahr snorts. "Is it better than a bottle of whiskey and a rag?" LeBeau nods "Dat id is VanMahr says, "Let's go, sir. If that suits you." LeBeau nods "I hav no objections" Jest'liana backs off so that Van can pick Sha up. VanMahr hoists the scarred punkish girl in his arms. "Sha, shhh. We'll see what you've got after we've seen to you, eh?" N'Sha-El leans her head against VanMahr, closing her eyes for a moment. "I've...the screen information..." She holds the chip up, biting her lips as her fingers turn even redder from the blood trickling down her temple. LeBeau says, "Do no worry dare is anoder copy o da screen" VanMahr grunts. "Get that, will you Jest? I've my hands full and Sha's thoughtlessly bleeding all over the chip." LeBeau turns and heads for the doorway Teel says, "Yeah, yeah, Jet Jockey. Let's go." LeBeau heads into Monodimensional Habitat Hub . Jest'liana takes the chip from Sha's hands. "Keep it safe...sister..." The young navigator grits out tightly, her body shaking. Jest'liana tucks the chip down her shirt, a ghost of a wicked smile on her face. "Course, Sha. Let's get you to the bay." Teel anxiously nods to VanMahr. "Got your back." VanMahr senses, "N'Sha-El is in pain, probably way more than she's willing to let on. Her fingers grip at your arm hard, trembling. More ragged determination to hang onto consciousness than actual strength itself." They hurry out into the Monodimensional Habitat Hubt: VanMahr's expression remains as opaque as ever as he carries Sha. "Sloppy bit of work navigator. How'd you let them jolt you like that? Daydreaming?" Still a note of concern carries in his tone. N'Sha-El gives a faint chuckle. "They tried...pushing me off the system...damned if...I let them...so I..." She turns her head slightly into his arm. "I punched in the hotkeys...." Teel mumbles, "I still can't believe that that stick he's got is just a stick." Jest'liana smiles at Teel, "Of course it is more than a stick. And the man has an accent, not a cold. Oh," she turns and smiles at LeBeau. VanMahr nods to LeBeau as he carries his ragged burden nearer. "Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, Teel." Teel says, "Okay," and smiles at LeBeau as well. VanMahr heads into Hexagonal Tube . LeBeau grins slighty as he reenter ths room to here them talking about him "If we all ged trhu dis, den perhaps 'll tell yu more about who I am" Teel heads into Hexagonal Tube . Hexagonal Tube Vague blue light shines from behind the metal gridwork that forms the walls, ceiling and floor of this tube. On one end, the shadowy depths of the containment chamber. On the other, a dimly lit chamber of some sort, with no other details apparent from here. Contents: Citizen Teel Citizen VanMahr N'Sha-El tugs at VanMahr's shoulder, faintly but insistently. "Co..co...ordi..nates..." she murmurs. "I think...that's what...." She stops, catching her breath in a hiss of pain. LeBeau arrives from Monodimensional Habitat Hub . Jest'liana arrives from Monodimensional Habitat Hub . VanMahr murmurs. "Coordinates to what, Sha?" He continues on with the girl. Vessel Containment Area The shadows consuming this chamber make it seem at once both infinite and claustrophobic. Your footsteps, your voice - even the slightest whisper - echo dramatically in this cavernous bay. Giving some sense of scope is the relatively small landing platform upon which you stand, a grid of dark gray metal surrounded by waist-high railings. Extending from the platform to a hexagonal tube in the distance is a railed catwalk made of similar metal. It is unclear how high the platform is suspended above the bottom of the chamber. Contents: Citizen Teel Citizen VanMahr Boarding Tube - S'Nelmar Boarding Tube - Courser Boarding Tube - SCT Bunker Hill Teel says, "Well, can we board? Or do you have your ship rigged to blow, like we do?" N'Sha-El coughs, a wracking, dry sound that seems to engulf her entire thin body. "Where...where they found....those ships...." LeBeau exits from the Bunker Hill. LeBeau says, "Ok da boarding code es disabled yu can enter" Teel shushes Sha. "Get better first. Then talk all you want." VanMahr boards the Bunker Hill. Airlock Pressurized bulkhead doors are installed on opposite ends of this gunmetal gray chamber. Illumination panels are arrayed evenly along the walls and on the ceiling. Life support conduits and atmospheric scrubbers weave their way to starboard. The deck plating is scuffed and dark. Decompression hazard signs are posted prominently. Contents: Citizen Jest'liana Citizen VanMahr Obvious Exits: Leads To: Corridor Access Corridor LeBeau motions towards the doorway "Dis way" Equipment Storage Stacks of crates containing supplies and equipment are arranged around this twenty-foot-tall chamber. Forklifts and other machinery are scattered throughout. The quartermaster's desk sits just next to the door, beneath the Stellar Consortium logo. Contents: Citizen VanMahr Lt_Colonel LeBeau Cargo Crate Caspar Corpse Corpse Corpse LeBeau clears off a fold down table "Dare we go put her down on dis" VanMahr's scowl deepens. "Quite a collection you have here." He casts a bland gaze over the bodies. VanMahr seems reluctant to put Sha down right away... Teel says, "What the? I thought you were taking us to the sickbay, not the hoopin morgue!" LeBeau says, "Wha hold on a minute, someting is no here" LeBeau says, "Damnit" LeBeau says, "Dose Hive bastards took da Polyredum" Teel sneers. "Missing another body?" N'Sha-El catches her breath again, this time turning her face into Van's chest so no one can see her expression. But the blood hasn't stopped flowing down her temple. VanMahr says, "So much for the bomb. Now, who are the dead people and why are they dead? Perhaps I should just see to Sha as best as I can on The Courser." Jest'liana can't help but stare at the bodies for a moment. She blinks, shakes it off. "Where are your supplies?" It occurs to you that quite a few of the coordinates seemed similar, or just slightly different, although that tells you very little. LeBeau retieves a field med kit "Dis is da best we have, I hope dis is enough" VanMahr senses, "N'Sha-El is definitely in a world of hurt. A slight dampness where her face is turned seems suspiciously to indicate that she's crying and not wanting anyone to see." "Dis is pretty hoopy." Teel looks around the room. "Don't you have bunks or something?" LeBeau says, "As for da bodies, two o dem we found when we boarded da Diamond lil, da oder is dat o Jack Casper. As we confornted him on da bridge o his ship he started ranting like a mad man an den began shooting ad us so we fired back in self defnce an well da rest 'm sure yu can guess." LeBeau says, "Dis is a Marine milliary transport, da ar no made for comfort, do no blame me talk to her CO Colonel Blackface." Jest'liana says, "So does anyone know anything about giving medical assitance?" VanMahr lowers Sha slowly down onto a slab. "Well. It's better than we have on The Courser." LeBeau says, "NO much jus survival first aid, an I do no know how good dat would do with her implants" Teel turns away from LeBeau. She looks at the corpse of Jack Caspar for a while, head bowed. N'Sha-El glances around the room a moment. "My deck...." she murmurs with a little catch of breath. She gives a little cry of pain and catches at Van's arm as she's laid down. "You can't...do much cept...stop th..bleeding...But nothing...major...damaged..." VanMahr's scowl mellows a bit. "I'll be right here until we know for sure. Jester and Teel can look after Kip in a while." Jest'liana takes the med kit and walks over to Van and Sha. VanMahr considers. "Belay that. I'll check on Kip myself." He pats Sha's shoulder. "You earned your pay today, girl." Jest'liana seems to be of the opinion that somebody bloody well do something. She opens the kit and begins to curiously poke around, trying to see what is needed. For all she's in intense pain, Sha-El somehow still manages to maintain some semblance of wry humor. "Didn't....do noth'n....cept cause a sh'rt circuit..." She rolls her head painfully to glance at Jest. "Jus'...stop th'bleedin'...I'm ok." Teel numbly walks away from the corpse. "I'll go keep an eye on Kip, okay?" VanMahr heads into Access Corridor . Teel heads into Access Corridor . Jest'liana grumbles, the items in the box unfamiliar to her. Finally she looks up at LeBeau in frustration. "Mind being a translator here?" LeBeau says, "Sure wa is id yu need?" Jest'liana nods to Sha and the box. "Apparently battle field first aid is more than I have. How do you stop the bleeding of a head wound?" She looks at LeBeau patiently and holds the container out to him. LeBeau slides th cyclinder he has been holding back into a sleeve that lies along the small of his back on his belt Jest'liana adds. "And do you have some painkillers we can give her?" LeBeau places the kit at the foot of the platform "Ok, I need to know if da bleeding is in da implant uplink or somewhere else Jest'liana looks at Sha. N'Sha-El's fingers reach up painfully to the base of her neck. "The...circuits...." She closes her eyes tightly for a short moment. "Probably only...minor fusing..." A trembling smile, wry and painful. "Anything else...I'd be dead..." LeBeau digs thru the kit for a few moments and then pulls out a hypo and loads in a cartrage LeBeau reachse down and injects the sray into her neck Jest'liana watches and lays her hand lightly on Sha's shoulder. N'Sha-El stiffens as the needle pierces her skin; her muscles tense sharply in slight convulsion. Then slowly, slowly she relaxes. "Thank you...." she murmurs, bloodstained fingers brushing Jest's hand on her shoulder. LeBeau places the hypo back into the kit and begins digging around again for a few more minutes before pulling out a small laser device Jest'liana smiles faintly. "Don't mention it Sha. Captain would have my guts for garters if anything happened to you, you know that." Jest'liana looks to LeBeau. "What are you going to do with that?" she asks curiously. LeBeau says, "Wit dis I can stop da bleeding and heal most o da external damage, bu as yu ar so fond o calling me 'm nodding more dan a space jockey an can do nodding about da damage to yer implants" LeBeau says, "Dat is far beyond my skills" Jest'liana looks at him, a mock look of shock on her face. "Why, Sir, I am horrified. You seem to have mixed me up with Teel. I have never called you a space jockey." She pouts a second before grinning. "I am hurt." A weak chuckle from the young navigator. "He doesn't....wear garters...too...hairy..." She turns her head to look at LeBeau. "Nothin's really...damaged. Cept maybe...the circuitry...an' wiring. I'm still...moving. It's not serious." Jest'liana leans down over Sha and murmurs on a laugh. "I look nothing like Teel...should I be offended?" LeBeau says, "Well as long as we agree dat I am no mircale worker, ad least in N'Sha-El grins faintly. The painkiller is definitely working, her small frame relaxing more by the minute. "You're Jest...and no, no offense." LeBeau reaches down and actives the laser. With Sha still awake she feels a small pinch as the laser works over the skin. Dahan arrives from Access Corridor . Dahan floats into the room, his compose much regained from tonites fiasco. Jest'liana sniffs, looks at LeBeau with a languid sort of predatory gaze. She places a hand on her hip and then sniffs. The amusement never leaves her eyes, and it is possible this display of flirtation is meant solely to cheer Sha up. N'Sha-El is laying on a slab, blood caking an ugly stream down the side of her face where her datajack is. Lebeau is leaning over her, and Jest has on hand on Sha's shoulder. LeBeau moves the laser around for a few minutes before deactiating it and placeing it back in the kit Dahan floats over to the injured person, and raidiates a feeling on concern. Dahan This unusual creature looks very much a like a Earth jellyfish made out of glass. The upper portion of its body resembles a large umbrella, with many cystalline eyes around its rim. Sprouting from the bottom is a stem which father down divides into several tenticles. These feelers both support its body and acts as its hands. Around the connection between the 'stem' and the 'umbrella' is a mechanical device, probably its translator and life support system. Its entire body is somewhat translucent, shimmering in blue and light pink colors. To N'Sha-El, LeBeau, and Jest'liana: Telepathically, Dahan sends 'What happened, if I may ask?' LeBeau closes the kit "Well dats all I can do" Jest'liana senses, "N'Sha-El still seems, for all her injury, to be preoccupied with thinking, and, one senses, most likely about the problem of deciphering the alien screen of data." Jest'liana nods and says a quiet "Thank you," before turning to Dahan. "She was playing with that termanal and the guys upstairs got offended. LeBeau says, "Da omly oder ting I can do is tell yu to rest, bu I do no tink dat yu will listen. An 'm sure yu wan out ohere more now" Dahan dips slightly in acknowledgement. LeBeau nods "Da thru a shock tru da terminal an fried id, ids no good no more" N'Sha-El reaches a hand towards LeBeau with an effort, a gesture of quiet thanks. "Thank you..." she murmurs very softly. "Sister's got a copy...of the terminal readout..." This to Dahan and LeBeau it would seem. LeBeau grins slightly "I was jus about to tell yu da same ting, I made a scan o all da images da first time we could get in dat room" Jest'liana says "Sha. Would you rather go back to the Courser to rest?" she looks at LeBeau, "Do you think she can be moved?" LeBeau says, "If yu need anoder copy we hav id on da ship's files" N'Sha-El moves her head faintly in a slight nod. "This one...I can put on the deck..." She glances at Jest. "Genghis...?" To N'Sha-El, LeBeau, and Jest'liana: Telepathically, Dahan sends 'Has anyone been able to locate those two mystics we brought with us? I suspect they may have something planned for this.' LeBeau takes Sha's hand and then looks to Jest "As long as yu can do id carefully an slowly, I do no know da damage dat was done inside Jest'liana nods and then flicks a bit of cat hair from her arm. "Actually, we might have some problems with Genghis. It would seem Kip has taken quite a liking to him." N'Sha-El arches a brow very faintly. "Kip likes him? Good...why...trouble?" Jest'liana says, "We may lose him." she drops this thread of conversaion and turns to the Consortium people. "I haven't seen your mystics, and Lebeau, you think you could carry her back?" LeBeau nods "I tink I can handle id" N'Sha-El shakes her head, a minute gesture. "I'll...walk..." she murmurs and slowly grips the side of the slab in an attempt to pull herself up. "Jest....help me?" Dahan floats over to the side, so it wont be in the way when Sha is carried out. Jest'liana grabs Sha's arm to keep her down. "No. You get carried." Jest'liana looks to LeBeau LeBeau looks back to jest and nods as he moves forward N'Sha-El looks about ready to protest as best as she can, a spark of the old fiery Sha glinting in her eyes for a little. LeBeau runs a hand underneath the shoulders and the mid-quad of Sha and lifts her more easly then one would expect LeBeau says, "Ok, leds ged her to yer ship den we can all get some rest" Jest'liana leans, brushing LeBeau as she murmur something to Sha. Jest'liana whispers, "Sister, trust me. Let him carry you. I am plotting.." Jest'liana pulls back and smooths her hair. "Let's. After you, Sir." "I'm not n'invalid...." Sha's reluctant growl is faintly reminiscent of VanMahr in a way. Perhaps long time association does impart its traces. She eyes Jest for a moment at her whisper and breaks into a faint chuckle. "K...sister..." Dahan floats ahead, and opens the airlock. LeBeau nods and begins to head for the doorway Vessel Containment Area The shadows consuming this chamber make it seem at once both infinite and claustrophobic. Your footsteps, your voice - even the slightest whisper - echo dramatically in this cavernous bay. Giving some sense of scope is the relatively small landing platform upon which you stand, a grid of dark gray metal surrounded by waist-high railings. Extending from the platform to a hexagonal tube in the distance is a railed catwalk made of similar metal. It is unclear how high the platform is suspended above the bottom of the chamber. Contents: Citizen Jest'liana Lt_Colonel LeBeau Councilman Dahan Boarding Tube - S'Nelmar Boarding Tube - Courser Boarding Tube - SCT Bunker Hill LeBeau says, "Well if you hav yer shipped locked dis is as far as I can go" Jest'liana nods and looks at Sha. "I suppose I can carry her just the small distance into the ship.." N'Sha-El glances to Jest. "Punch in the codes...?" One hand rubs her eyes. "I can walk Jest...." Her tones faintly defiant. LeBeau nods and stops just under the ramp to the ship Jest'liana rolls her eyes, expecting this. "Thank you for your help, Lebeau, and Dahan. I can help her walk from here." Dahan remains by the Bunker Hill. 'Take care now.' Jest'liana moves over to LeBeau, ready to take Sha's arm and as much of her weight as possible to help her walk to the Courser LeBeau slowly lowers Sha to her feet "Well even I need rest every non an den so I'll be back on da ship Jest'liana says, "Dream well." N'Sha-El reaches one hand out to steady herself as LeBeau sets her on the ground. She all but staggers into Jest, catching herself with iron determination as she turns her head to smile at LeBeau faintly, quietly. "Again....thank you...sir.." she murmurs, a slight tinge of gruff embarrassment on her dark cheeks. LeBeau nods "Well until tomarrow den" Dahan returns to his ship. Jest'liana takes Sha's arm and puts it over her shoulder. "Come, Sha. Hammocks await you." N'Sha-El rests her weight against Jest, not fully but still enough to betray her obvious weakness. "K...." Jest'liana punches the code in on the Courser. '''Continued in The Price of Expedience - Part 4 Category:Arc I logs